Naruto: God Speed Love
by Kogane1089
Summary: A young boy, taken away from his home. Now he is back, to play out his destiny, the one that would bring peace to his world. Let's follow him as he was beloved by the heaven itself.
1. Prolouge: The one that ruled the heaven

AN: Hello there, This is my second fanfic, I admit that I created this story as I watching KR Kabuto. Souji Tendo was one of the most interesting Riders, to think that a douchy, arrogant and selfish person would be one of the greatest Kamen Rider created. He believe that his presence is significant enough for everyone to admire. Anyway, I am a little bit worried on my grammer so, feel free to tell me.

On with the Story.

**HENSHIN!**

* * *

Prologue.

"I swear I will become the Hokage! Remember that!"

A young blond boy shouted in the middle of the busy street. Everyone looked at him, some are bit amused but most are frowning.

"That kid? Isn't he the-?

"Shhh! Don't say that! It's taboo."

"Piss off kid! Go away somewhere else!"

"Yeah! Scram!"

The young boy ran away when he sensed that everyone was about to chase him. As he ran, he didn't notice a young girl with a blue hair with eye that has blank pupils noticed him. She was holding the hand of her guardian. She stared at him as he disappeared in a corner of the street.

"Ko? Who is that?"

"Ah my Young Lady, Don't bother with that boy. He is a nuisance and please don't associate yourself with him."

"Oh….._It seems that he has no friends…_" the young girl wondered.

* * *

" *Sob*…*sob…I just want to be recognized, Why is that they hate me?"

The young boy sadly wondered as he was sitting under a tree, Every time that the villagers tried to chase him, he would hide in this spot. He wiped his tears as he was about to go home, some men wielding clubs and sticks appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are kid! You know we are trying to track you down, but it seems that God is on our side!" one man excitedly said as he was approaching the young boy.

"You will pay for what you did Demon!"

"You killed my father and mother!"

"Let's execute God's will! This demon should be killed!"

Naruto rose up and ran as fast as he could, never in his life he ran like this because this time, he would be done for. He looked back, and he saw that the men were like savages, ready to eat him. He closed his eyes in fear, but unfortunately he tripped on a root. He fell down to the ground. The men slowed down as they saw their prey crawling in the ground. They surrounded him as they prepare to beat and kill the boy.

"You know kid, how dare you ran away, we are just planning to kill you fast as we could, now we are in the deep forest, I am sure no one could see here now hahahaha."

"Yeah, I think we would break your arms and legs first, we would take this nice and slow."

"I think we should start now, let's beat the shit of this boy."

The cruel man raised his club at the young boy, who closed his eyes, "_Help me, please…_"

"Huh, what the? You the hell are you- ARGHH!"

"Hey what's happening? ACK!"

"…..YOU MONSTER? ARE YOU THE DEVIL!? AHHHHHHHH!"

The young boy waited for the blow, but it seems that something happened. He opened his eyes and stood up; around him are the men that would kill him. Everyone was knocked out and unconscious.

"Grandma said, "To harm the weak defenseless children is more unforgivable that any other crime."

Naruto looked back and he saw a middle-aged man with weird clothes, he has a bored expression on his face with messy hair to match. He stepped back as the man approached him.

"That's alright now boy, I stopped them before they harmed you." The man reached his arm and something unexpected happened, the young boy raised his arm to until to his shoulders and as if he was trying to protect the very people that would harm him.

"No! Don't hurt them anymore!" the young boy answered.

"Why?"

"They…they have families! I don't want their children to lose their parents! I don't want them to be the same as me! Please kill me instead!" The boy defended. The middle aged man slowly approached him. The boy closed his eyes as he braced himself for the worst. Instead he felt as hand ruffled his hair."

"….HmhmhmhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA, aren't you an interesting, snotty little kid, they tried to kill you yet you will still defend them. Interesting…now tell me what's your name?" the man asked.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What a weird name."

"That's not weird!"

"It is."

"It's not!"

"It is"

"It's not!"

"It is"

"It's not!"

"It is"

"It's not!"

"It's not."

"It is!-hey wait!"

"I win kid."

"NO! UNFAIR! You cheated!" Naruto accused.

"Me cheated? Ha, kiddo….Me who walked in the path of heavens is destined to succeed in anything that I do; this argument is not even an exception."

"Eh? Walk in the heaven? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself…. He raised his hand and pointed at the sky in a solemn manner,"I am Souji, Souji Tendo, The man who walked In the path of heavens, the one who will rule all."

"… Ok."

Souji was bit annoyed by the lack of expression of the boy. "Ah, as expected, you still don't know my greatness. As Grandma said,: young saplings will uproot even on the slightest torrent of flood. It seems that sun is setting, why don't you go back now to your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"Then go back to your guardian then."

"I don't have any too."

"You live by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Souji observed the boy. One look on him, it seems that he was just an ordinary kid, but he knew, this boy would be a significance in this world. The boy that would lead his world to something greater. If that his destiny, then he Souji Tendou must make sure that this boy would also be the one to rule under this world. He closed his eyes and smiled; he kneeled on one knee and looked at the boy.

" Let me ask you, Do you want to walk in the path of heaven?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuruuki of Konoha, one of the greatest weapons of the village was missing on that day. Numerous search parties were deployed in hopes of finding him. The Third Hokage issued rewards to find the boy or if there was an information. He was also worried that something bad might happened to the boy that he also loved like a grandson. Days passed into weeks, weeks passed into months and months passed into the years, everyone lost the hope of finding the boy, In fact they are happy that they would not waste their time finding the Demon. The Third hokage also lost hope, citing that it's one of his greatest failures since the death of the Fourth. Everyone forgot the boy, treating him as if he was dead.

But little they know that the coming of the Savior is near at hand, the one that was beloved by the heavens.


	2. The boy that returned home

AN: Hey there, that's cool 5 follows and 5 favs for the chapter 1! Thanks much appreciated. By the way first things first.

If you are wondering that Kabuto/Naruto would use Clock Up all the time to steamroll everyone (Come think of it, you will just use that to stop the casting of jutsu by grabbing their hands midway) all I can say is….

No.

No

And a BIG NO.

That reason alone could cause Naruto to be a Mary Sue. And f**k I don't want that. I read some FF that Naruto would be a super strong because he had some powers outside the canon. Sure I will use the Clock up part but only on situations that it really fits.

Admit it Clock up works different than Shunshin, Shunshin basically uses your chakra to move fast right? But only on short burst, they cannot spam it all the time, Unlike in Clock Up, although there is a timer, they could spam it again and again without any problems. In comparison: think of the Shunshin as a Fast Forward, surely you are fast, but it's kinda inaccurate and you could still see everything, but Clock up is like a skip button, 1 touch and you are already on that part.

Hell, I think clarification could come later though.

ON WITH THE STORY!

TAKA!-TOR- Oh wait, wrong phrase.

CAST OFF!

* * *

A 12 year old boy was standing on a grave; he has a yellow, blonde hair and whisker like marks on the cheeks. He was wearing a red coat with dark orange accents on the lining. The designs in his coat were quite strange; in the sides was the insignia of the "ZECT" with a beetle like design on it. In the back written on Kanji was "Path of Heaven." He also wore a a dark orange hoodie inside the coat and a dark brown pants, he also wears an open toed sandals. He was carrying a satchel bag full of items as if he was going away to another place.

"Yo Souji, it's me Naruto, how has it been?"

Written on the grave was "Tendou Souji" the man who saved him years ago, he was buried on a cliff beside his parents overlooking in the sea. Naruto sadly smiled as he was talking in the grave.

"I….will go home now, I don't know if I can still go back here, I am still thankful that you took me here in this world…hahaha. You considered me as your son, although I admit you are still the biggest douchebag that exist in this world. Spewing things like heaven, greatness, one who will rule all but still here you are… buried in this place, your dream of being the greatest… Juka and Hiyori were just doing fine though, although that guy would take both care of them. Don't worry Souji…even your dream of being the greatest ended here…."

Naruto raised his hand and pointed in the heaven. The clouds separated and the sun shone on the spot where Naruto and Souji's grave was standing.

"Me! The One beloved by the heaven, will be the one to lead my home to the age of GREATNESS!"

The wind blew gently as if it also agreed to Naruto's statement. Naruto slowly lowered his hand; tears were forming on his eyes.

"I think I am overstaying here now. See you later, maybe on the other side."

Naruto turned back and started to walk to the edge of the cliff, he took a final look behind Souji's grave and then he ran towards the cliff.

"_I am going home. PREPARE YOURSELVES! YOUR SAVIOR WILL RETURN NOW!"_

* * *

Years have passed in the village of Konoha, everyone already forgot the missing "Fox Demon". They even don't care as if he didn't existed. In fact they were happy, calling him a "good riddance". In the office of the Hokage , the Third was looking outside the window, and then in the Hokage's memorial. He admits that he missed the times that Naruto would come and deface it. He sighed as he goes back to his seat, another day of boring work.

"_Minato, I hope you forgive, I….my hands, are dirty. I am also guilty in killing your son. I don't know how I could repent for what have I done…"_

"Hokage-sama, here are the ninjas available for the escort mission."

"Ah..I see. Let them in. _I don't know but, as If something would happen."_

* * *

A flash of light shone on a deep part of the forest, then a figure emerged, it was Naruto. He dusted himself and looked up in the sky.

"Hmph, Easy as pie. No wonder he was able to come here without any problems."

Naruto started to walk, he would not waste his time just gawking around, he knew that someday he would look down upon his own domain, but that would come later. He continued to walk around before he was able to spot a main road. Naruto frowned as he walked, that journey made him hungry.

"Now where would I get a meal here?"

He continued to walk as he was trying to find any house or village nearby. Naruto sighed as he looked around.

"Damn, I didn't this place would be still this uncivilized! I am walking here for almost 30 minutes and yet I haven't seen a human being yet!" Naruto grumbled.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Maybe not. Ah well, as Souji said, the duty of the king is to protect his own vassals even though he doesn't know their names."

Naruto raised his hand…..and stretched for a while. He needed to prepare himself, not because he is scared but he doesn't want to have cramps.

"Well time for the great me to intervene."

* * *

A village was being ransacked by the bandits; they were stealing, pillaging and ransacking the place. Some of the scoundrels were rounding up women and children so they could sell them in the slave trade.

"BURN EVEYTHING TO THE GROUND! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AHAHAHAHAH!"

The bandit leader Gen roared as he killed a man. His men are still busy on ransacking the village. He looked at the women with disgusting stare as he approached them.

"Now all of you would bring me a nice penny, but first…" he grabbed the face of young woman, "Me and my boys could use some fun time."

"No….please." the young woman begged to the leader.

"No? That's the spirit! Hahahaha!" He was about to molest the girl when a rock hit his hand hard, and released the girl.

"OUCH! HRGHHHH!? WHO IS THAT!?"

A young man wearing a red hood entered the village; he slowly walked as he was surrounded by the bandits.

"Hmph, How….filthy." the young man looked around.

"You bastard! Who the hell are you?"

The young man slowly raised his hand and pointed to the heavens with solemnity and in a grandiose manner.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto…The one beloved by the heaven, the one who would save this world."

"…"

Everyone became silent; even the prisoners. Is that boy mad? To enter a raided village alone and without fear, only two people could do it, the brave and the stupid.

"Mama? Is that boy stupid?" a child asked his mother.

"Shh…Don't say that, it's bad."

"I think the little boy is right." A bandit agreed.

"Yeah."

Naruto was starting to get annoyed by the side comments. He still maintains his pose but Gen taunted him.

"Haha! Even the kid said that you are stupid!, Now I think that you need to die. Boys you know what to do"

"Yeah, attack!"

"Die idiot!"

"Hmph, like Souji said, People are always blinded in the first ray of the sun, as might as well show them why." Naruto sighed. He dodged the blade that tried to pierce him on the side and elbowed the attacker, then he kicked the one that would assault him on the front. He drew a trench knife on his back and punched another one with it. Naruto then grabbed another bandit on his side and he pushed it to another one that was about to attack him on the left. Then Naruto blocked the blade and punched another bandit with his left hand. He used an high kick to disable another bandit.

Everyone was surprised they didn't expected that the "stupid idiot" is really a competent fighter, even the bandits were amazed by what did the boy do.

"Leader! We…we are being beaten by this kid!

"I know!" The leader grabbed something on his backpouch and waited, when Naruto's back was turned, he threw a flashbomb on the air.

"Argh-Damn! Can't see!"

Naruto was blinded by the sneak attack, Gen took it as an opportunity as he ran, intending to ram Naruto with his spear on the back.

"It's over kid! DIE!"

Unknown to the leader, Naruto smirked , he expected that the leader would use shoddy tricks, he waited until the spear was an inch on him, he flipped and used the spear as a springboard for him to jump. He landed on the behind of the leader, grabbed him on the neck and pointed the trench knife on him.

"Hmph, think you can outsmart me dumbass? Now if you want your leader to live, get the hell out of here….do you hear me?"

"….ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?"

Naruto looked around and he saw a blur, he dodged it quickly but the leader was swiftly decapitated in the head. Around him were people, bandits and villagers were being killed by some unknown creature with unrealistic speed. The creature stopped and stared at the people, everyone ran away even the bandits upon seeing an insect like creature observing them. Naruto scratched his head in annoyance, upon looking on the monster.

"Tch…to think that these guys would follow me even here, hmph, like Souji said it's the instinct of a moth to go in the flame even if it dies." Naruto revealed a silver belt on his waist, it looked like a futuristic metallic belt that looks like a platform. He raised his hand, and a red metallic beetle came out of nowhere appeared, it arrived directly at Naruto's hand.

"Let me show you…..the power of this world's Savior."

Naruto attached the beetle on the belt, and then he said the word that everybody in that area would not forget.

"**HENSHIN.**"


End file.
